


Tumblr

by MillieTheFreak



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Humour, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieTheFreak/pseuds/MillieTheFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a Tumblr account. He's not bored any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance.

"Sherlock?"

John hesitantly pushed open Sherlock's bedroom door and peered around it, in search of the Consulting Detective.

"Yes John?"

Sherlock was propped up on his bed, his laptop on his knees, and he was furiously scrolling, eyes trained on the screen.

"Are you...okay?" John asked. Sherlock had been silent for three days. Also, as far as John could tell, he hadn't left the flat in three days. Possibly, he hadn't even left his  _room_ for three days. Sherlock's mobile had four voicemails from Lestrade, which could only mean that he was  _denying_ a case.

"Hmm? What? Yes, fine," Sherlock dismissed. He kept on scrolling.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"What?"

John ground his teeth in frustration- Sherlock wasn't listening to him.

" _What_ have you eaten?" he repeated.

"Nothing," Sherlock said lightly, and it was obvious that he hadn't heard what John had asked, and was just automatically giving an answer which might fit any question.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up, and John noticed immediately his strained eyes, pallid complexion, and clear indicators that Sherlock had not slept.

"What are you doing?" he asked, concerned. He stepped forward and leaned over the bed to see what was on Sherlock's computer screen.

"What is  _tum-blur?_ " he asked, frowning.

Sherlock sighed a familiar sigh of impatience. "It's pronounced  _tumbler._ It's a...blogging platform."

John blinked, and stood up straight. "Hang on a moment. I think I've come to the wrong conclusion. Have you been...been  _blogging_ for the last three days?"

Sherlock looked up at him blankly for a moment, and then returned to Tumblr. The manic scrolling continued.

"I wouldn't have thought you would enjoy reading other people's blogs," John sniffed, feeling somewhat offended.

"I don't, but some people post some interesting stuff. Look! This guy has drawn a somewhat accurate example of blood splatters!  _Instant reblog!"_

John jumped as Sherlock shrieked the last bit, and stared as Sherlock excitedly began clicking hurriedly.

"I really think you should stop now. You'll damage your eyes, and you'll get stiff," John tried to be diplomatic. He knew he could always force Sherlock to stop, but it wasn't worth the sulking. Better to get Sherlock to gradually do it himself with gentle nagging.

Sherlock grunted in reply.

"Sherlock?"

"Oh! Oh look! A new follower!"

"What?" John asked, baffled.

"I've got a new follower! That brings my grand total up to one thousand, three hundred and two followers!"

"Like Jesus?" John asked sarcastically.

"No, John, you're being stupid. People who follow my blog! Oh, that has made me  _so pleased!_ I think I'll post a gif to celebrate."

"A- a what?" spluttered John.

"A gif. Do keep up, John."

Sherlock had a crazy grin on his face as he hunched closer to the laptop and began typing and clicking away.

John did the best thing he could think of: he backed slowly out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you can relate to this! I certainly can!  
> Mx


End file.
